


Family

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: You find out you are pregnant.





	Family

Nervous you stared down onto the stick in your hands.  
The two lines on there were clear to see and you felt like breathing was a little hard.

You couldn't quite believe it had actually worked so fast.  
It kinda felt like you just talked to the boys about the possibility yesterday. 

Connor had seemed excited about the possibility of being a father. And Hank, well, he did too, even his feelings were a little more complicated because of Cole.

You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, before you left the bathroom. The next few hours you spent trying to find a nice way to tell them.  
You couldn't wait to see both of their faces. 

Connor and Hank came home as it was dinner time.  
You greeted them both with a kiss.

Connor looked at you and started grinning.  
You weren't sure if you had ever seen him so happy.

”Have you already set up a prenatal appointment?”, he asked.  
“Connor! I wanted to tell you two!”, you complained.

Hank looked back and forth between you two.  
“Prenatal appointm - what the f - oh”, he stammered.  
Hank looked a little pale. It was only thanks to Connor that he didn't fell hard on the ground. 

You looked at him, a little worried.  
“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?”  
Connor shook his head.  
“No. He's been really happy about the idea. I’m sure it was just the shock”, he tried to reassure you.

It was an hour later, that you three were finally sitting all awake, together in your bed.  
You had in the meantime chewed on your nails, despite Connor’s best efforts to calm you down.

Hank took your hand in his.  
Nervous, you looked him into the eyes.  
“I’m so happy”, he said.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
With that he leaned in and kissed you.

Shortly later you three were on the way to the cemetery.  
You know it was something that Hank just needed to do right now.  
He'd probably always miss Cole.  
But that didn't seem to destroy him anymore.

You three stood in front of Coles grave, holding hands.  
You had been here many times before. And had seen Hank cry here many times before as well.  
But these were different tears than most had been.  
Hank was smiling through them, telling Cole how much he would want nothing more than for him to meet his sibling.  
Connor and you just stood there, grounding Hank.

As you three made yourself on the way back home, Hank’s mind seemed a little clearer.

“You sure you're happy about this?”, you checked once again.  
Hank pulled you and Connor into a hug.  
“Yes. There's nothing more beautiful I could imagine than starting a family with you two.”


End file.
